


Tea, Anyone?

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The finer points of tea-bagging.</p><p>And yes, it's exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea, Anyone?

Steve is sleeping, but it isnt his usual way of sleeping. When Steve sleeps normally, he's curled tightly into a ball, rolled over onto one side, some sort of fetal position. When Steve sleeps like that, it means he can roll into a defensive position milliseconds after waking. It means he can go from zero to killing you instantly.

But not this time, not the way he's sleeping right now. Right now he is sprawled, limbs draped haphazardly on the mattress. Usually when he sleeps, his mouth is pulled into a frown, there are still worry lines in his forehead. There is none of that, though; his face is smooth and it takes ten years off, easy.

Danny is sitting in an arm chair to the side of the bed, naked save for a cup of coffee in one hand. Steve almost always wakes up first, its like he's incapable of spending a normal amount of time in bed. If the sun is up, so is Steve, and it drives Danny crazy. Danny appreciates sleep for what it is: a reprieve. Its a break, a mini-vacation from the world and Danny will take as much of that as he possibly can.

Watching Steve sleep now, Danny finds himself smiling. They don't always do this, this thing, but sometimes it happens and Danny is afforded the rare opportunity to see Steve truly relaxed, strung out, peaceful. Steve sleeps sprawled right now because he's had the ever-loving hell fucked out of him, has had all the tension removed from his muscles. He's loose-limbed and content and Danny is smiling because he is the one responsible for that.

Danny stretched in the armchair, one leg going over the arm, his arms stretched high over his head. Its bliss, a good solid stretch of all his muscles, and when he slumps back down, an idea strikes him. The very thought causes him to giggle and he quickly brings a hand to his lips, in an effort to stifle the sound. Steve shifts slightly before settling again, and Danny takes a deep breath.

Uncoiling from the chair slowly, he creeps towards the bed. When Steve sleeps like this, its like his brain is wrapped in a soft, cuddly fog, and his ninja skills take a holiday. It means sneaking up on him is ten times easier and its all Danny can do to not burst out in a fit of giggles. He's crouching to Steve's right, watching him. Steve's breathing is deep and even, and he's snoring just a little; very much asleep, then. Good.

Barely suppressing the hiccups of laughter bubbling up in his throat, Danny adjusts his position so he's crouching over Steve's chest. Holding his breath, he eases forward until he can feel himself make contact.

Steve is dreaming, and its a sweet one. He's warm and cozy and relaxed, but his body clock is telling him its time to get up, and he can feel himself gliding towards consciousness. His eyes open and at first he has no idea what he's looking at; his vision is filled with pinkness, and his brows furrow and he blinks rapidly, trying to focus. All of sudden his eyes widen and he's thrashing, Danny cackling like an idiot even as Steve is shoving him off and to the side.

"Jesus Christ, Danny!"

"Good morning, sunshine," Danny giggles, a gleeful expression painted on his face.

"Was that really necessary? Like really, you're disgusting."

"Oh, pffft, like you've never been tea-bagged before."

Steve is scowling now, sitting up against the pillows. "That isn't the point! You don't just... shove your balls in someone's face while they're sleeping!"

"Aww, c'mon, you love my balls," Danny is saying, his tone both playful and predatory as he crawls over to Steve and presses himself against the other man's body. Steve just stares at him, trying to process that statement, before a smile begins tugging at the corners of his lips. He can't himself, he starts laughing and throws his arms around Danny's shoulders and kisses his cheek.

"I'm just saying, if you really wanna tea-bag me that bad, can you at least do it when I'm awake? Then maybe I can enjoy it."

-FIN-


End file.
